


Red Red Red.

by glass soda (spicy_icey)



Series: Red Red Red. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, barely, he doesnt do anything, i llove boys, im so gay, im so so gay, writing this because im gay and i love boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_icey/pseuds/glass%20soda
Summary: A quaint highschool AU... All of your favorite little cliches... Featuring: abundant gay thoughts, the crushing of red solo cups (and boys), Lukas as something that isn't submissive and plain, Matthias as a complex character with actual problems. All your favorites! Matthias, oh, bless his soul"One Fuckin' Helluva Nut Buster!" - Oprah, probably





	1. One fuckin helluva nut buster

**Author's Note:**

> im so gay.

Lukas was just about the last person you’d expect in attendance to some overkill highschool party. Even so, glued to the wall, red solo cup in hand, he stood. A little buzzed, a little annoyed, and a little skilled at training his eyes away from anything he may regret to see. His attempts to flounder his way out of said party had proved futile, and his cheerful pal Tino was more than happy to drag him along for the fun. Of course, Tino had to have connections with the “popular kids” around… Of course, that meant he’d beg his least sociable friend, Lukas, to join him. _’’I know you have nothing better to do than sit around and knit!’_ Which was absolutely true, if you were wondering. Lu (and his amazing social prowess) had made a wonderful habit of isolating himself, aside from frequently sneaking out to catch a glimpse of the sunset.  
A good man once told Lukas to live his life to the fullest, just as any other man has likely told about 20 other boys whilst high. And oh, was he full. Full of desire, that is. To go home. The fun had been drained right out of watching teenagers take shots off of each other. Lukas sipped on stale beer.  
“Let’s go home.” It was getting late.  
“Oh, so soon? We just got here!” Lukas had heard those words a million times before; he knew they never ended well, and he was a man of his gut.  
“Yes, so soon. Tino, y’know this isn’t my thing and I-” Cut off by a burst of laughter from Tino. Lukas had been looking away, his eyes having been focused on a rather nice painting that’d caught his eyes. Upon looking back, Tino had been so suddenly occupied by a very tall looking boy, Lukas had seen him before… What was his name? Whatever. A scowl was brought about Lukas’ face. Did Tino even hear him?  
“Lu! This is such perfect timing! I was looking to introduce you to this guy I met — his name’s Matt, I think you’ll like him!”  
Matt… Right. Better known to Lukas as the goofy football guy who once got suspended in an attempt to gatorade-assassinate the principal. Rather, an attempt to pour some on him — it wasn’t as cool as the kid made it sound. Either way, this boy had about 5% of his focus on Lukas, and it had seemed he’d lent said 5% to holding his hand out for a firm shake, which Lukas so graciously provided.  
“Heya! I’m Matthias, n’ my favorite color’s red. I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?” Of course he had, they were both in the same grade. Before he could bring light to the fact that he had no interest in speaking to the gatorade assassinator of ‘16, another boy had come up to pull Matt back into a crowd of kids, whereupon he said; “I’ll talk to ya later!”  
He wouldn’t. That was fine. 

It had been about two hours, and they still hadn’t left. The party had more or less transcended reality… Where there had been idiots showing off their party tricks (notably: “watch me backflip off this table” and “I can bend my fingers all the way ba- OW!”, alongside Lukas’ personal favorite — “my dick broke, wanna see?”) there was now a vibe that you would expect from squeezing the last drops from a dry lemon.  
At the center of this all stood Matthias, _he_ was going to try what he called (Lukas had been eavesdropping, but how couldn’t you hear a boy with the volume of a fire engine) a “fuckin’ helluva nut buster,” — where he got this name, Lukas did not know, but who really cared at this point. From what he could see, Matthias was about to do just about the stupidest thing humanly possible at the ripe old age of “I’m three months from 17!”. It showed. This “nut buster” was a rather large keg, a keg Lukas could only imagine that Matt was going to chug. 6 red solo cups in, Lukas was more interested in seeing where _this_ was going, opposed to where he himself would be.  
It’s amazing what 6 stale beers can do for a man. In the heat of the moment, there was nothing more arousing than being held witness to Matthias tearing his shirt off in preparation for his dumbfuck of a stunt. He peered over the rim of his cup to Matt... Meanwhile, out of the corner of his eye, Tino had just about passed out on the floor. How fun.  
Now, this may surprise some, but Lukas presented himself as a very straight boy. Not straight straight, but more… Well, you could call it a bit of self denial. Was he staring? Yes, yes he was. His previous attempts to avoid keeping his eyes focused on one thing for too long had been completely shattered, because right now nothing would be better than…  
Crush. The contents of his drink spilled down his sleeve, clinging to his skin as he clenched his hand. Never in his life had Lukas been more disgusted with himself. He could’ve sworn his teeth had shattered, but thankfully, they were intact. ‘God’. He dropped the cup, having sufficiently crushed it now… There was a moment, a very brief moment, where his eyes met Matthias’. Following was a moment where Lukas very nonchalantly exited the premises, effectively leaving Tino behind, along with the jacket he’d left by the door. Ah, yes, gay thoughts.  
_’I’m very drunk’_ , he thought to himself, nodding at the idea, _’I’m very drunk and it’s about time I went home’_. All very good ideas!  
The walk home... wasn’t enjoyable. Lukas found himself idly wondering down the street like some calm spirit — and thank God that he lived close by. He climbed up into his window, stumbling face first atop his bed, and tossed a bit until falling asleep, merely 5 minutes later.  
Just a couple hours later, he was woken by a piercing alarm.. What a start to his morning it was. With a stabbing pain in his head, Lukas sat up, groaning. Had he really stayed out that late? A-fucking-pparently. This was fine. By this time, his parents would have left to bring Emil, Lukas’ little brother, off to daycare. The thought of skipping school crossed Lukas’ mind, but that wasn’t exactly the way he operated.  
Getting ready, unsurprisingly, proved difficult. There was a certain untamed joy involved in discovering a cavity in your molars, or taking 4 painkillers opposed to 2 — really, it’s the little things that make life so… _rejuvenating_. For Lukas, especially. Leaving a minute late set him off for disaster. One off minute would turn to forgetting a binder in his locker, which he would ever so feebly shuffle down the hall to retrieve. Said halls, for the most part, were empty. The number of students roaming aimlessly always dropped by in the morning, and Lukas couldn’t exactly complain.  
He would fumble with his locker, cursing through the experience, for just enough time to catch an attention grabbing cough behind him. He turned. Ah, so there he was, the lone ranger in the club of “I’m skipping class at 8 in the morning, look at me”.  
“You forget somethin’ last night?” What, his dignity? Lukas, still kneeling at his locker, made a bit of empty eye contact with Matthias, who hopefully hadn’t been stalking him for all too long.  
“Euh… Not that I can remember…” Why was he talking to this guy again? Oh right, because of their brief moment of eye contact the night before, how could Lukas forget something so vital.  
“Wow! Now I look weird for rememberin’, huh? Ya forgot this,” Matthias dropped his bag to the floor, unzipping it in one swift movement, using yet another to quickly pull the coat Lukas had forgotten by the door out from said bag. He regretted writing his name on the tag. How did Matthias remember his name?  
He looked pretty good for a guy who’d chugged a whole keg of beer a few hours back, luckily, he spared Lukas any comments on his appearance.  
“Oh,” Lukas furrowed his brow before returning to a more neutral expression, extending a hand to take the jacket from Matt, who was apparently in no rush, all of a sudden. Matthias held the jacket to himself, almost protectively.  
“You’re kinda funny, yeah? In a quiet way, right?” He was asking for affirmations Lukas wasn’t quite ready to affirm, so he nodded.  
“You’re kinda loud,” there was no way to dispute it! Him and his… Nut buster… _Oh._ Lukas had a little moment of what could be best described as ‘very heavy war flashbacks’. How could he have forgotten his gay episode? Well, pretty easily, actually, but now it was back, fresh in his mind. Not the thoughts themselves, but the fact that he’d had them at all.  
Now facing Matthias, he fumbled to undo the lock on his locker, hearing the click much faster than when he had been consciously undoing the thing. Quite honestly, poor calm Lukas had never felt a burst of anxiety more embarrassing, his desires were looming into the realm of crawling into a ditch to die. He was a poor straight boy! Physically, he cringed.  
“You alright?” Oh, yes, Matthias was here. Matthias was here with his jacket, too.  
“Mmhm” Gross. Gross, gross. Lukas most certainly wasn’t homophobic, not in the slightest, it was just… well. Clearly, he isn’t gay. To briefly fantasise about another boy whilst drunk is not to be gay. He swiped his binder and shut the locker behind him, wobbly standing up to Matthias’ level, “I’m goin back to class,” he held his hand out for the jacket.  
“Lu,”  
“Lukas.”  
“Lukas! We never got to talk, remember? I said we’d talk?”  
“Not interested, I’m goin’ back to class,” Without thinking much, he took a step away,  
“Oh,” Matthias laughed a little, “okay, well, don’t forget your jacket again… Think fast!” he tossed the jacket over to Lukas, who just barely caught the damn thing. Without another word, he was back on his way to class, where he would space out approximately 6 times before finally being told to go down to the nurse.  
Lukas would do no such thing.

In fact, opposed to doing the responsible thing, you know, outing himself to the nurse since he was at a severe health risk, he camped in the bathroom stalls. It felt almost girly to do, but there was no other place he could really think to go… With some time to kill, Lukas pulled out a book and, rather pathetically, read for about 10 minutes. He felt awful, physically, he looked the part too. Anyhow, about 10 minutes in, three boys walked into the bathroom. Although he couldn’t tell who they were, Lukas lowered his book to eavesdrop, since that always works so well for him, right?  
“You know Matthias, right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I heard he’s a total fag, a cocksucking homo,” the boy laughed as if he were actually funny.  
“Eeeew, really?”  
“Mhm, isn’t that gross?”  
“Yeah… I bet he infected the whole goddamn football team, great.”  
This was… interesting. See, Matthias, from afar, didn’t exactly have the “gay aesthetic” about him, though… He was rather kind, wasn’t he? Hmm. Curious. The conversation dragged and dragged, enough for a football-team-wide orgy to be detailed, along with rumors of who he could be spending his gay time with. Lukas didn’t care. These sorts of things were stupid and helped no one. By the time the boys exited the bathroom (clearly this was just class skipping time) it would be time for next period. The relaxation gained from lounging around the dirty school bathrooms was enough to boost Lukas’ energy level, thankfully. 

On this oh so wonderful day, Vlad was more than ready to talk. He would go on about not only his parents tragically fabulous tax returns, which, he decided, would fund his next magical extravaganza, but about the dogs corpse he’d found lying in the street,  
“I’m gonna revive it! Like a zombie dog!”  
“You… You _what_?”  
“Mmmhm, a big fat zombie dog, I named him Carl.”  
“Ah, I understand completely now.”  
“Hah, shut up, you’ll eat your words when Carl passes all his health exams!”  
“So that’s what you worry about…” These types of conversations were a commonplace, but Lukas had a sneaking suspicion that if Vlad couldn’t revive a fly, he might have a bit of trouble with a dog. Even if he claimed a dog would be easier, you know, because dogs are bigger and have more material, _obviously_. If only the two of them could spend as much time paying attention in class as they spent chatting away.  
“Lu, you look really… bad.” Finally, somebody said it.  
“Mmmm.. I had a bit of a run in at a party-”  
“You? A party?”  
“Uh huh, Tino made me go.” That was about as much explaining as he needed to give for his sluggishness, his absolute lack of a soul.  
“Aw, I’ll get you a cookie at lunch.”  
“Kay”

Lunch was… God, what was it. Lukas had just about plopped down at his usual table, when he felt a hand quite roughly land on his shoulder. He turned. _’Ah, shit’_.  
“Tino,”  
Oh, poor, poor, metal Tino.  
“You ditched me! I was so worried about you!”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m the one that left you,” Boy, did that make him feel guilty… He’d left Tino passed out in his homosexual hurry, and still he worried for Lukas opposed to himself. How terrible.  
“I mean, Matthias walked me home, so it’s okay!… But at least leave a note, will ya?”  
“Uh huh…” Matthias walked him? How nice that must have been,  
“Well he didn’t mention anything about that this morning-”  
“This _morning_? Lu, you talked to him?”  
“Barely,”  
“Ooh, I knew you’d like him”  
“Pfft, sure”  
Clearly, Tino had been distracted from any anger, and the two of them had no need to bargain about the parties happenings once they’d split off. Their lunches were quaint, actually. Joined by Berwald, Tino’s bbf (big boyfriend), some Eduard guy who’d been trying to weave his way into the friend group, and Vlad. Tino, oh the sociable butterfly he was, known for not only his sweetness, but his hardcore attitude that would attract a wide array of individuals. On this day, it was the time that he’d proven his bullseye extended to the reaches of a box full of fireworks that brought a certain Alfred along. Basically, there went Lukas’ chances at a peaceful lunch.  
He’d scooted his way over to the other end of the table, slowly making his way through his questionably sweet lunchbox. If you’re wondering what Lukas eats for lunch, it’s mostly cookies and cakes, plus lots and lots of coffee. The rest of the group chattered on without him, not that he minded. Such classic topics as “what would happen if you crossed bird with man?”, “the cinematografic validity as Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties” and “Is blood just human sauce?” Oh, how Lukas loved his friends. This is not sarcasm.  
“Oh, Lukas?” Suddenly everyone was looking at him, a very very awkward air was brought about, he coughed.  
“We’re all going to the football game Saturday, want to tag along?” Tino asked.  
“Sure.”  
And with that, Lukas signed his soul away in a contract with the homosexual gods.


	2. The crushing desire of homosexuality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his oh so peaceful gaze at the sunset is interrupted, Lukas engages in everyone's favorite past time! Football games! A POV switch halfway through, how nice! Expect more of those. At least now you'll feel like this isn't for no reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read my last chapter! it's actually a lot more than i expected so far... thank god i began writing this one before even publishing the first! thanks again!
> 
> That being said, this chapter is slightly filler? IKR, second chapter is already filler! But it's so they can chill and actually interact, which I'm sure is what you came here for. Don't worry. It'll be awkward.

Ch. 2

The sun set in a remarkable red, slowly creeping down the horizon, and oh, what a perfect sight it was. Lukas sat, his sights concentrated as light turned to dark, warmth turned chill… _Bzz_. Right. The football game. He willed himself up, massaging his temples briefly to relieve a bit of head rush. Now, Lu was not a man for sports. This was pretty obvious at a glance, it wasn’t that he was dainty, per say… Boney? Lanky? Twinky? He ached. With the promise that he’d be there in 10 minutes time, Lukas began his way down through the meadow where he had perched himself to take in the sunset.  
Oh, how the birds melodies calmed him. The lack of the smoldering guilt of some soon to come deadline or chore was magnificent, reminding Lukas of just why he’d always come here. A football game was the last thing he needed. _’Whatever’_ , he thought. _’As long as I don’t have any more run-ins with Matt, I can push aside the shame I’ve kept inside me.’_ It had been 3 days, after all, since the morning after the party, sufficient time to crawl into a hole and die, just a little bit.  
His mind wandered back to the red solo cup he’d pulverised, his delusions… How gross. Red, red, red, who needed such a color? To Lukas, it was far too bright. Why not a calmer color like blue? Red brought about all the things he couldn’t bare to think about, anger, alarm, excitement, passion… Blue was better, so of course Matthias liked red best. What was Lukas even doing thinking about him? They’d spoken twice. And, with Lukas’ amazing luck, he’d have to suffer through a few more chats as well. Not that there was anything wrong with Matthias! No, no, he couldn’t make such harsh assumptions about someone he barely knew. It was just… he couldn’t think about him without cringing.   
Allowing himself to space out so severely was a mistake. Before he knew it, Lukas was coming up on the fenced in borders of the football field, all without having much time to mentally prepare for the excitement that might come with it. Just when he was about to take the time to breathe, Tino spotted him.  
“Lukas! Here, we’re over here!” he waved a bit, motioning over to him and Berwald. Lukas let himself in through the wobbly fence, stumbling up shaky bleachers to settle next to the two of them. “Vlad didn’t come with you?”  
“He was s’posed to?” Ah, so since when had Vlad been spending time at Lukas’ house? As far as Lukas was concerned, he hadn’t been. Tino shook his head.  
“He told me he was going to stop by, were you not at home?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, so he must’ve just left to come on his own, then!” That made sense, Lukas nodded at the conclusion, pulling out his jacket to drape over himself. When he dug his hands haphazardly into his pockets, he felt a slip of paper. Instead of wasting time trying to imagine what on earth he’d left in there, Lukas pulled the slip out, unfolding it carefully.   
Ah.   
He stared a bit blankly at the paper, _’God, the nerve…’_ What was worse, he hadn’t noticed this in a couple of days- it read “Ur cute!! Call me ;)) XOXO (xxx)-xxx-xxxx ~ Matt”  
Nope.   
He crumpled up the paper, groaning as he shoved it back.. Who did this guy think he was!? Yet again, Lukas cringed. The ego involved in leaving your number in the jacket of someone you’d spoken to once gutted him, how could he be so… confident? Perfect, he couldn’t exactly shame raw confidence, could he? A strong pang of awkward secondhand embarrassment sent shivers down Lukas’ spine, how old was this guy, anyways?  
“You alright Lu? You look a bit pale..” Tino always worried.  
“ ‘m fine. These events are awful, don’t you think? I mean… it’s just the suburban dream.” He didn’t think, actually, but Tino nodded in agreement anyhow.  
He smiled, “I think it’s fun spending time with friends and getting fresh air.”   
Lukas shrugged, you could do that in less crowded ways, but to each their own, he supposed.   
Soon enough, Vlad arrived, tossing a plastic bag down onto Lukas’ lap, adding a little finger guns for emphasis.  
“Happy birthday, dude”  
“It’s not my…” he opened up the bag, “thanks.”  
“No problem!” 

It felt like hours before the game would start, each of the boys running out onto the field, getting into position… Hours. Lukas had been idly picking at his nails, glancing over occasionally, a soda from the bag in hand. Chilly. There was a certain level of shame involved in wearing his jacket. Knowing that within his pocket was Matthias’ egotistical little… Love note? Wait a second! He hadn’t actually done much processing in terms of said note, Matthias was a homo! Before he had not realised that giving your number with X’s and O’s was, in fact, a very gay thing to do. Ah, shit! So the rumors were true…   
To make matters worse, the next time he looked up from his seat, he locked eyes with Matthias. Euugh. Very quickly, all whilst holding eye contact, Lukas pulled the jacket off, leaving it on the seat next to him. Oh well, better to freeze to death than meet with the crushing desire of homosexuality! Their gaze broke, and the world moved on, just like normal. 

 

Ooh Matthias. Pure, sweet Matthias. In his opinion, boys were the hottest thing in the world! Not boys like little boys, like kids, but boys like boys male men masculine boys. In his age range. He’d come to this conclusion in about 7th grade, when his heart sparked aflame whilst sharing a juicebox with his friend.   
Things had been… hard, for him. He’d not really had anyone to tell about how he felt, and if not for the surge of immature little crushes around the school, he could have lived on thinking no one would think he wasn’t normal. Which he was! When everyone began dating, Matthias began to feel… isolated?   
Rather than exploit his newfound loneliness, he’d taken it as a chance to really put himself out there! He’d join sports, make new friends, and all around build himself up to feel like apart of the gang (of friends). Not to hide how much he liked boys, but to really feel good about himself opposed to becoming a sadboi bent on just being sad. And he did! He genuinely felt good about himself.   
That being said, he’d managed to gather up lots of friends. Though some friends were more troublesome than others, he’d established a pretty good friend group! Through his cousin, Berwald, Matt had managed to click pretty easily with Tino, a good friend of Lukas’, if you hadn’t noticed. Other than those two, he tended to hang with Alfred (a teammate of his), Ned (his long time pal, very tall, lowkey sketchy), and he’d had a budding friendship with this kid Ludwig, only after pestering him forever.   
Mostly, Matt would call upon all his friends to hang out at his house and do generally stupid things. You know, like blow shit up, the works. Anyhow, here was his dilemma. He wanted to talk to Lukas! Tino had told him so many good things about him… Not only did he look very pretty, but he seemed so kind! Well, from what he was told. He’d nodded idly through the warnings of _’he’s a little hard to get to know, he might push you away’_ and such, who wouldn’t want to be friends with Matthias? This kid was another Nord!   
Admittedly, he’d never spoken to Lukas. But he had to start somewhere, didn’t he? The plan was E-Z! Step 1: get Tino to bring Lu to his upcoming party. Step 2: wing it. Convincing Tino was surprisingly easy! At first, he’d had been a bit reluctant, claiming his good pal wasn’t so social and probably wouldn’t want to go in the first place. In the end, a bit of money was enough to convince him! Lo and behold, he did, in fact, show up to the party.  
Seeing Lukas show up was like a dream. Despite Matthias’ carefully calculated plans to go and strut his stuff in front of him, the two never exchanged more than an idle greeting… He’d planned to chat the cute Norwegian kid up as kindly as possible, maybe offer to show him around the place, things like that. But it just… Didn’t happen. That wouldn’t bring him down! All Matthias was short of was twenty dollars!  
Actually he cried. He thought he blew his only chance at befriending the hottest guy he’d ever seen, until he saw it. The perfect second chance! A lone and unfamiliar jacket hung by the door, and inside said jacket was a name tag… Lukas Bondevik. What an interesting full name! Matt loved it. All he had to do was pop in a note and present the jacket back to its rightful owner like some puppy bringing in its first newspaper, piece of cake!   
In an amazing feat, Matt fucked that up too. Maybe Lu didn’t want to talk to him? Or maybe… Right! Maybe he was very shaken over their brief moment of shirtless eye contact. Well, Matt was shirtless. All he gathered from that whole ordeal was that he had the capacity to crush a red solo cup open out of pure… What emotion had that been? Something. Pure something.   
Well anyways, you know what they say! Third time’s the charm! Matthias’ new masterful plan was to get Lukas to his football game, after which he’d ask him to take a little walk, you know, to get to know his cousin’s friend. Now, you may be wondering how on earth Tino would be convinced to drag Lukas to _another_ social outing. Well, he was, and he did.  
Here’s how. After hearing how Matthias oh so pathetically bombed speaking with Lukas, Tino felt bad. He loosened up a bit and promised to bring his friend to the football game, whereupon he would make way for the two of them to finally socialise, and oh, did he feel like a matchmaker.   
Now came the fun part. With Lukas apparently coerced into attending his football game, all would work out oh so perfectly! Matthias peered to the bleachers every so often until he saw him, sitting there with his adorable little jacket on… Hm. He had the jacket, but he must not have read his note? Or else he’d have texted him, obviously. Guess he’d have to just ask tonight.   
The game went on, his team, as per the usual, doing exceptionally well at crushing whomever they went up against. In this case, it was some school they’d played only a few times, which made sense, because they were just awful. One kid fainted! Poor thing. Anyhow, all was going well. During half time, Matt even looked up to see how Lukas was doing. They locked eyes.   
In one swift movement, he saw Lukas take his jacket off, setting it to the side… Wouldn’t he get cold? The message behind this motion wasn’t fully received, and mostly just confusing. The poor kid seemed to light right up, too… Maybe he wanted to talk? Well, now was time to find out.  
Matthias waltzed on over toward the field’s fence, clasping it with his fingers before whistling,  
“Lu, ya alright?” there was no response, maybe he didn’t hear? “Lukas?” It was then that he looked up, only just now remembering “Lu” had to be him.   
“Lukas. I’m… Alright?” now he was confused!   
“Oh, ya cold?”  
“I’m fine. Go back to your game.”  
“I’ll win for you!”  
“I don’t know you”  
“Okay bye!” and he was off!   
Soon his response wouldn’t be “I don’t know you”, it’d be “wow, Matt, you’re so cool and skilled at everything you do. Let’s hang out.” Naturally. The game went on without many issues. These things didn’t vary so much… You practice so much and it all becomes a carefully orchestrated winning strategy, and you either do or you don’t. So exciting!   
His team ever so easily snagged the win. They took a W, you could say. This time, without steroids! Kidding, drugs weren’t how this team operated. The thrill of the kill wound down, and everyone flooded away to take a drink of water. Everyone but Matthias. Figuring Lukas would be out as quickly as possible, Matthias weaved his way through the field, hopping over the fence to confront Lukas once and for all!   
Lukas had been sitting there, shivering at the loss of his jacket. It had gotten colder since the sun set on the field, something a jacket would be mighty useful for.   
“Hey, Lukas?” now he would come and sweep him off his feet!   
“Uh…” he shuffled about, adjusting himself awkwardly “what?”  
“Sit tight! I wanna talk to ya!” Lukas contemplated. Did he _really_ want to talk to him? Sincerely? No. But he figured talking to him might get him to leave him alone,  
“OK.” He sat back down on the chilly bleachers, crossing his arms in anticipation as Matthias ran off to grab his things. OK. You had to be there to see it, but he’d never done anything so quickly in his entire life. The speed alone involved in how quickly Matt was able to leave and come back seeped with the desire of homosexuality, as did the rest of his actions, but this one, in particular. In about 5 seconds he had returned with each of his belongings slung around his shoulders, ready to have just about the coolest hangout sesh on this Earth. And, amazingly so, Lukas was still sitting there when he got back!  
“Why won’t you put your jacket on?”  
“Not cold. Plus I think it’s been tainted,”  
“Oh? By?”  
“You.”  
“Oh! Yeaaah, did you see my note?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Did you… Like it?”  
“What do you want from me?”  
Matthias shuffled around oh so uncomfortably, what _did_ he want?  
“To hang out..?” Perhaps his hesitation was suspicious, but whatever, Lukas saw an opportunity.   
“Pay me in ice cream and we have a deal,”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm, before I change my mind,”  
And with that, Lukas would continue his homosexual escapades, venturing deep into the rabbit hole of “let’s stare at the big gay kid we’ve just met”. A truly shaking experience.


	3. god i wish that were me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas takes a bit of a walk in the woods, climbs a wall, and regrets a bunch of shit! fun times are had, fun mistakes are made, blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for taking so long! i had my bf come over and a convention and godddd testing and all that shit... sorry! if u wanna yell @ me to make more my tumblr is aph-iceland so go check me out there lol...  
> damn these chapters are short and rushed... god it wont always be like that i swear

There seemed to be a certain allure about walking through the woods with a boy you didn’t know. While fuelling Lukas’ strong desire to be a teenager (which meant doing stupid things) it most certainly Did Not Assist his crippling lack of social ability. How fun. While Matthias seemed to have social skills to boot, the other boy’s most thrilling social encounter had to be throwing a stuffed bunny against a wall (sorry Mr. Fluffles). What would come of their little walk in the park would become a shitstorm of semi-invasive questions. Invasive to Lukas, who had never had a meaningful interaction with more than like 3 people. Truly life prying questions such as “where were you born?” and “what’s your birthday?”. Things you apparently should not ask people.   
Lukas, in yet another fit of anxiety, kept from making direct eye contact. Occasionally, he darted his eyes over to Matthias, who would be as smiley as ever. He had his fair share of questions, too! Like “where are you taking me,” and “why do you need to know if I can climb a stone wall?”. Needless to say, Matthias had big plans!   
While they walked, Lukas was hyper aware of his surroundings. His senses twitched to respond at every crack or shuffle, preparing him in case some big dragon decided to jump from out of nowhere. Obviously that wouldn’t happen, but one must be ready. Ready for if the random boy from the football team decided he’d love to go and snap your neck, or something.   
The two of them eventually stopped at a rather large wall, which Matthias sheepishly claimed he had not remembered being there “last time he checked”. Lukas tapped his foot restlessly, groaning internally as he waited for the other boy to come up with some sort of master plan.   
“We could just go,”  
“No! Nah nah nah, don’t worry, man. I’ve got this! Gimme a sec,” Matthias stepped to face the wall, planting his hands right on in an attempt to inspect for God knows what.  
“Are you sure we can climb that?”  
“If you aren’t a pussy,”  
“If my wallet can handle a broken neck,”  
“Don’t your parents pay for that stuff?”  
“Fair enough,”  
With a fair amount of balls and a lack of brains, the two of them began to climb a worn out brick wall, coated with moss, gum, and whatever other sticky substance. The wall spanned only about 10 feet up, but that was enough to send Lukas into a bit of a huff trying to climb it. In no more than a minute, Matt was able to swiftly make his way up, perching himself atop the wall while he waited for Lukas, who clambered slowly. Quite possibly, his biggest issue was probably the fact that he refused to make eye contact, which kept him from looking up to where he was supposed to be going. Eye contact?! That would be gay!   
Poor awkward Lukas was even offered a helping hand, which he so quickly turned down, most likely because, as I already wrote, he is not gay.   
“C’mon! The damn wall’s 4 feet taller than you!” Matthias, oh the angel he is, was still cheering Lukas on. His general reluctance had to have played a role in his inability to climb, too. Maybe if he’d actually had the drive to climb…   
It ended up taking him 7 minutes to climb 10 feet. The claim was there “wasn’t enough of a foot hold” or “my grip was off”, but really, Lukas just sucked at any sort of physically demanding activity. Matthias laughed it off, settling himself by swinging his legs over the edge of the wall to sit, patting a spot down next to him.   
A plentiful field stretched out passed the wall, dotted with vibrant red flowers which glowed in the presence of the dim moonlight shining down.   
“Wow… Such a pretty sight!”  
“Uh huh,”  
“You’re kinda pretty, you know,”  
“ _Uh huh _.” Ooh, that was awkward. Lukas cringed.  
“I saw ya at that party, really, I’ve never seen a boy so pretty!”  
“OK. Cut it out.” What on Earth was his angle? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matthias looking over his direction, nothing had ever made Lu so uncomfortable, he shifted his position. Why did he smile so much? Alright. Carefully, as not to fall, he turned himself to face his new… acquaintance. “Whadda you want from me, Matthias?” Quite the loaded question for a boy who didn’t want to be asked his favorite color, but the discomfort that was brought to him when someone called him pretty was nerve inducing.   
“Um…” Matthias scratched the back of his neck, then laughed. “I think I like you,”  
What the fuuuuuck?  
“You do not.”  
“I think I do!”  
“I don’t know you.”   
“You don’t haveta know someone to like them!”  
“Huh??” This was enough excitement for one day, Lukas decided. In one swift movement, he lifted himself and climbed down the wall much quicker than he’d gone up it.   
“Wait! Wait wait wait, come back, I’m sorry-” but he was already gone! Speed walking through the woods, the best way to go. Once he was out of earshot, he whipped out his phone, angrily dialing Tino up to get to the bottom of all this.  
Their 10 minute phone call was something of a rather pleasant passive aggressive exchange. Apparently Tino was fully aware of Matt’s feelings, and would be getting a firm smacking (not really) for encouraging him to pursue them. Seriously, though. Who would point someone in Lukas’ direction? Well, his little Finnish friend, apparently. Things seemed hopeless, their third crack at socialising had failed miserably, leaving Lukas with a plethora of emotions to consider.   
The second a few days back that he considered his sexuality, he knew there was a problem. No one questions their sexuality for no reason, even Lukas knew that. There was a problem when he considered Matthias’ muscles and his friendly gaze, a problem when he felt something being forced out of him while he stared at the number he’d shoved so carelessly into his pocket. A boy liked him? That was so silly, he thought, why would someone do something like that? But here he was, sitting up restlessly in his bed, staring at the wall while he considered.   
He wanted to go back. He wanted to go back in time and see Matthias again, maybe slap him a bit for leading him to such considerations. Well, you know what they say. You can lead a boy to gay thoughts, but you can’t make him drink, and Lukas was drinking. For once, he found himself flushed, which was yet another problem. Never had he found himself blushing at the thought of a woman, even when he’d had girlfriends in the previous years. His nerves got the best of him, and he shook, what was he to do? Who was he to speak with? Certainly not Tino, who would likely tip him off to Matthias for a bit of “experimenting” so that was a no. So…  
He called Vlad up. Irregardless of the fact that it was about 2 in the morning, Lukas pulled out his phone and made yet another phone call, tapping his fingers impatiently as he tuned into the dial tone. God, did his heart race.   
“Lukas?”  
“Vlad.”  
“Oh, heeeeyyyy… It’s so late, did you forget how to open your meds again? Push down, then tw-”  
“It isn’t that”  
“Aw man, ok. Ok. What’s up?”  
“Can I come over?” There was a pause.  
“Sure, sure, just climb up the window,”  
“Thank you,” he hung up. Their honest relationship provided the perfect ingredients for Lukas to bring his woes to him, his homosexual woes. In fact, Vlad was the local bisexual icon! Who would be better to speak to than him? So he slipped his jacket on and sneaked out the window, shuffling down the dimly lit streets to Vlad’s home down the block. Upon arriving, he tapped quietly on the window and was greeted with a smile and handshake.  
“Here you are, oh mysterious one, come on in,” he stepped aside and tugged on Lukas’ hand, pulling him inside for the two to sit down. “What’s so important that you had to come all the way down here?”  
The pause that followed was so uncomfortably long that Lukas could have vomited, he shoved his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes,  
“Vlad… You’re my best friend.”  
“Uh huh?”  
“I need… something.”  
“Uh… huh..?”  
“I’ve been… thinking,” he breathed in deeply, Godddd, was he dead.  
“Quit the pauses, tell me what’s up, guy”  
“Mmmmm… mm… We need to make out. He’s giving me gay feelings, but I’m… not gay? But I might be gay. Help me.” Lukas’ number one desire was to rip his guts out and puke all over the floor, but he stood there, stiff yet calm as he repented to the homosexual gods for being such an absolute shame.  
“Oh, sure” Being the slut of a man he is, Vlad seemed to be more than willing to comply, much to Lukas’ surprise, for some reason. Next came an awkward silence, mostly (obviously) because of the shy little gay man making the big requests.  
“So, um,” he was cut off when Vlad shimmied on over and rested a hand on Lu’s cheek, giving him a little rub with his thumb. Cool, so this was happening. It was so happening that when their lips actually met, nothing had ever caused a more conflicting mess of anxiety and pleasure in his little twink body. Their little make out went on for a surprising amount of time, surprising since Lukas was an absolute mess when it came to emotions. Emotions were had! Not emotions toward Vlad (catch this embarrassment) but emotions toward the collective of boys which riddled the universe. Well, this was it, he had to be gay. When the two separated, he found himself incredibly flustered, breaking his usual calm atmosphere.  
“Uuhhh” he took a step back, several actually, “I ought to be going home, now,”  
“You just got here, why don’t you stay awhile?” Vlad got pretty bold there trying to keep him! There’s no convincing Lukas, who hesitated.  
“No, no…” he glanced around the room, “I’m going home, thank you,” and with that he shuffled awkwardly to the window, making a bolt for it on his way back to his own warm bed where he could suffer a bit in gay agony. Suffer and jerk off lots. Lukas had such a habit of cutting things off so _so_ early! It wasn’t his fault, of course. Everyone fucked things over in the first 15 minutes of their hang out and it just wasn’t his fault. Maybe it was his fault that his immediate reaction was to bail, but not his fault that they fucked it over.   
He thought about Matthias, who managed to royally destroy any chance the two of them had at bonding. His number still sat shoved into his jacket pocket, giving Lukas a moment of pause to consider… That was enough phone calls for tonight, maybe tomorrow he’d pick up and give him a call. Was he _really___ considering actually testing things out with Matt? A little. He barely knew the guy, but perhaps that made things better? Someone he could start fresh with, someone new. It wasn’t like the guy was terrible in any way, what was he? A loud dog man? What’s so wrong with that?  
As Lukas bartered with the homosexual gods, his consciousness slowly lulled into the first uninterrupted sleep he’d had in about a month. There were no 4 AM accounts of tossing and turning, staring restlessly at the moon, and he needed it. He needed to hold off on worrying about Vlad and that stupid Danish guy, anyways.   
With even the most calculated and precise success plan, he was not able to bring himself to interact with Matthias. ‘Hello’ he’d say, ‘I’m sorry for running away from you, it was rude of me and I’m willing to give it a second shot, I appreciate your interest in me,’. But how could he? Each time there was a moment, he choked up, a lump of nerves keeping in his throat. In fact, he’d counted it. There were 11 times in the next week he could have spoken to him… Quite honestly, it was a recipe for disaster. He suspected Matt must not have made any more attempts to interact after that godawful time they’d had on the wall, he must have been so embarrassed… So now it was up to Lukas, who was also embarrassed.  
Things were working oddly with Tino. Being just about the most stubborn person on this bitch of an Earth wasn’t doing Lu wonders, and neither was his recent taking to eating by himself. Did his gay feelings thrust him into a quiet isolation? Not entirely. It couldn’t have been just that, right? At least he’d spoken with Vlad, who wouldn’t keep egging him on to speak with Matthias, you know, since he kissed him to help him deal with that. Actually, Lukas had just about enough of an earful about their kissing, which he’d practiced with him 3 times more since last week. It didn’t mean anything, he was simply finding a way to jettison his gay desires instead of actually confronting them with whom he’d meant to. Oh well, these things happen.   
Having been sufficiently nagged, Lukas now held a promise to bring things back together with Matthias over his head. How hard could it be? He’d just talk to him. There’s no harm in that. He waved Vlad off and laughed awkwardly, bracing himself with a very forced breath, OK. Ok.   
It was lunchtime, and he could barely focus on his food. His eyes kept darting over to where Matthias sat, surrounded by friends, as he munched on his cookies. Something had to be done about this. In one swift movement, he lifted himself from his seat and brushed himself off, smoothing his clothes out with a huff. Alright. You can do this. You’ll just reconcile with the puppy man who you still barely know. He made his way on over and slipped through to poke Matt on the shoulder, a very obvious look of discomfort on his face.  
“Uh, hello, I-”  
“What?? Hi! Speak up, pal! I can’t hear you!”   
“I said hello I-”  
“Huh????? Guys, guys shuddup, haha…” he waited for his friends to quiet down for Lukas to speak, and he felt like he was being coddled. He cleared his throat.  
“The number you gave me, it doesn’t work.” A lie, but if he phrased it like this he figured he’d sound like less of a wuss for not contacting him, less like he was trying to avoid it.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry! Uuuuhhh…” Lukas stood stiff as Matthias scrounged around for a scrap of paper, which he tore from a loose leaf, quickly scribbling down the digits for him, “here, why dontcha text me to make sure it works?”   
“Mm, ok.” whipping out his phone, he stared down at the numbers and he typed them into his phone. His oh so fun idea was to just send him a smiley face, which brought much joy to Matt’s face.  
“Let’s give this another shot, ok?” he held his arm out, giving Lukas an expectant look. Thankfully, he got the memo and gave his hand a firm shake in some sort of gay alliance. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out all too bad…


End file.
